La Magia oculta en las Palabras
by Tsumae
Summary: Takeru amaba las palabras porque eran capaces de crear una magia inexplicable que lo atraía con un imán. Pero, a veces ese imán le podría fallar y darle un buen golpe contra el suelo. Pero contaba con su musa inspiradora para no herirse y volver a intentar. [Fic I Concurso del foro Proyecto 1-8]


¡Hola, hola a todas las perinolas! Como verán éste, es un nuevo fic del Primer Concurso del foro Proyecto 1-8, donde no se mendigan reviews sino, buenos fics.

Ahora, las aclaraciones.

**Palabras:** 6000 justitas.

**Género:** Epic (general). Hay algo de drama y romance.

**Rating:** K+.

**Parejas:** Takari (Takeru "T.K" x Hikari "Kari").

**Summary:** Takeru amaba las palabras porque eran capaces de crear una magia inexplicable que lo atraía con un imán. Pero, a veces ese imán le podría fallar y darle un buen golpe contra el suelo. Pero contaba con su musa inspiradora para no herirse y volver a intentar. [Fic Concurso del foro Proyecto 1-8]

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen (en su desgracia a Akiyoshi Hongo). La historia es mía :3

**~~.~~**

**La magia oculta en las palabras.**

**~~.~~**

El sonido de la máquina de escribir era el único ruido que se escuchaba en aquella habitación. Allí, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules se encontraba, siendo el causante de aquél pequeño e incesante murmullo.

Mas, detuvo sus movimientos y sus dedos se quedaron inmovibles, rozando las teclas de la máquina. Releyó lo que había escrito y negó con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro, su mano derecha sacó la hoja de la máquina y nuevamente leyó el escrito para luego arrugarlo y tirarlo al cesto que tenía adelante suyo, un poco lejos de donde se encontraba. Vio cómo le había atinado y miró su máquina de escribir nuevamente.

Agarró antes que nada su vaso térmico que contenía lo último que quedaba de café y lo dejó a su lado, observó con cierta frustración la máquina de escribir y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, despeinándose.

¿Por qué rayos no podía plasmar la idea que tenía en su cabeza en la maldita máquina? Se sentía tan frustrado consigo mismo, tan…encerrado en una jaula. Era como si alguien o algo le estuviese sujetando de los pies para impedir que corriera hacia algún lugar que deseaba con fervor.

No podía entender por qué no se le ocurría nada que escribir, lo primero que se le ocurría le hacía sentir que había consumido un estupefaciente y lo segundo que le estaba copiando la idea a quién sabe quién.

Apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y miró el techo, casi como si lo que viese allí arriba fuese más interesante. Frunció el ceño, observando con detenimiento el techo de madera y empezando a ver rostros y figuras reconocibles en el.

Ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, sacándose esas visiones de su cabeza y enfocándose nuevamente en la maquinilla, mirándola con cierto temor. Diferente a la primera vez que la vio. Había sido un regalo de su padre, Hiroaki, con motivo de su décimo sexto cumpleaños. Le había gustado su regalo, no, más bien, le había encantado. Pensaba que al tener aquella maquinilla su imaginación volaría y podría escribir muchos cuentos y demás ya que en la computadora solía distraerse en Youtube, o en Facebook…o el Internet en sí.

Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y casi le dio un infarto. ¡Eran las tres de la mañana! Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, debía ir a dormir, sí o sí, o no se despertaría para ir al colegio. No quería llegar convertido en un zombie. Así que se levantó de la silla del escritorio y con parsimonia se fue acercando hacia la puerta, dirigiéndose al baño.

Listo para ir a acostarse luego de lavarse los dientes se dirigió a su cama, cerró sus ojos y sin más, se quedó dormido.

**~~.~~**

—T.K, ¿de nuevo te has quedado despierto hasta tarde? —la suave voz de Hikari, su novia, llegó a sus oídos. Takeru ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, despabilándose.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el aula, aún no llegaba el profesor que tenían a la primera hora, ni tampoco llegaba todavía Daisuke, pero aquello ya era costumbre.

—No es nada, Kari. Estoy bien —sonrió él, tratando de convencerla.

—Tus ojeras me dicen otra cosa —observó seria, para luego sonreír. —Te estás esforzando mucho.

—Es que…quiero hacerlo, Kari. He estado esperando mucho para aquello. Quiero enorgullecerme de él y para eso debo esforzarme… —dijo el rubio, sentándose en la silla de su pupitre y soltando una suave y casi lastimero suspiro.

—Lo entiendo, T.K. Pero tampoco no puedes estar así, debes dejar a tu imaginación volar y no obligarte a escribir algo original —aconsejó la castaña, queriendo transmitirle apoyo con su mirar.

El rubio le correspondió aquella mirada y le sonrió, le tomó suavemente la mano y le dio un delicado apretón.

—¡Ah, por cierto! —Hikari deshizo el agarre y se dio la vuelta, encarando su pupitre, sacó un pequeño libro y se lo dio. Takeru tomó aquél libro y lo miró con cierta curiosidad.

—Es como un diario, aunque no necesariamente tienes que escribir lo te sucede día a día —explicó. —Mira, en el reverso de la tapa hay un escrito, seguro te gustará.

El muchacho se quedó observando aquél libro de color verde esmeralda y afelpado, se sentía tan suave en sus manos y tenía el delicioso olor a libro nuevo. Abrió el libro con sumo cuidado y leyó lo que decía detrás de la tapa, eran unas letras muy elegantes y de un color dorado.

"_Las palabras contienen sinfín de sentimientos y emociones…es tu obligación darles magia y fe para que éstos surjan, se hagan realidad y calen en los corazones de quiénes te lean…"_

Takeru leyó aquellas palabras como si su vida dependiera de ellas. Y es que, ¿cómo podía ser que aquellas palabras habían logrado darle un revuelco en su interior? Parecían ser destinadas para él. Sus ojos, azules y brillantes se enfocaron en los ojos color granate de su chica y le sonrió, completamente agradecido.

—Gracias, Kari… —la chica le sonrió.

—No hay de qué, sabía que te gustaría…

**~~.~~**

Luego de terminar las clases Takeru se dirigió a su casa. Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y observó a su madre que se encontraba revisando unos papeles.

—Hola, mamá —la saludó, pasando por el living y sonriéndole.

—¡Oh! Hola, hijo —Natsuko observó más fijamente la cara de su hijo. —¿Y esa sonrisa?

Takeru la miró sin entender. Aún así, su sonrisa no se fue en ningún momento.

—¿Mi sonrisa?

—Sí, la tienes aún —aún así, su madre sonrió.

—Es que, hoy es un gran día.

Natsuko no entendió muy bien a qué se refería, pero al ver el rostro alegre de su hijo supo que sería algo que lograría enorgullecerla.

**~~.~~**

Takeru llegó a su dormitorio y se sentó en su escritorio, abrió el libro verde en la primera página donde tenía aquél escrito en dorado y sonrió. Convencido de que esta vez sí podría escribir algo. Lo haría, esta vez sí que lo haría.

Pero, de nuevo, la pluma se había quedado sobre el papel y no pudo escribir nada, su mente se había quedado en blanco. No podía dar crédito a lo que sentía, las fuerzas renovadas habían desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ahora no estaba frustrado, ahora estaba decepcionado. Y para colmo, era por él mismo que se sentía así.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y leyó la frase del libro, ahora mirándola como si fuese una expareja que le habría sido infiel.

Sintiéndose traicionado por aquél libro, el rubio volteó la mirada, encontrándose con la imagen de sus mejores amigos en la foto. Vio las caras alegres de todo el grupo y se contagió de esa sonrisa. Tomó el marco de la foto y observó detenidamente el rostro de cada uno.

Todos se veían contentos, sin preocupaciones. Era una utopía aquél momento de la foto, sólo faltaba Hikari que había sido quién había tomado la foto. Sonrió, era increíble lo que podía hacer Hikari con una cámara, el poder tomar el momento justo y hacer que una simple imagen valiera más que mil palabras.

Y por un momento sintió envidia…porque él quería hacer lo mismo pero a través de las palabras.

Se dio una cachetada mental, ¿cómo es que podía sentir eso? ¡Y de su novia! Dejó la foto nuevamente y agitó su cabeza, suavemente. Aquella abstinencia de imaginación lo estaba volviendo loco.

Desvió su mirada hacia delante, agarró el libro y soltó un largo suspiro. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a ver la foto, esbozó una sonrisa. Lo haría, escribiría algo, por sus amigos.

Se acomodó nuevamente en la silla, dispuesto sí o sí a escribir y tomó la pluma de tinta negra que tenía al lado. Se quedó pensando en lo que podría escribir mientras miraba la foto y una idea se prendió en su cabeza.

¿Y si usaba a sus amigos y hacía personajes con ellos? De pronto, más bombillas imaginarias se prendían en su cabeza.

De pronto, comenzó a escribir:

"_Hoy es un día especial en donde los lazos amistosos vuelven a unirse, más fuertes que antes. Por ejemplo, en un grupo de amigos con personalidades y gustos similares, opuestos."_

Sonrió divertido al ver lo que escribió con aquella pluma, contento de no haber empezado con la clásica frase de "había una vez".

Y casi como si una fuerza mayor le manejase, volvió a escribir. Comenzó a describir a sus amigos como si no los conociera. Y finalmente terminó escribiendo:

"…_Y finalmente, una joven con una mirada llena de caridad; a su lado, un joven lleno de ilusiones que cumplir."_

Rió al leer el escrito. He ahí, el comienzo. Se sentía casi realizado al ver cómo había, de la nada, poder haber escrito tanto. Se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo.

Agarró el termo y bebió un poco del café, dispuesto a seguir escribiendo hasta que el cuerpo requiriese una cita con la cama.

Su mano derecha comenzaba a usar la pluma, moviendo de manera rápida y precisa, soplaba suavemente la tinta que se secaba en el papel y sonrió al ver lo que ya había escrito.

"_Un día como cualquier otro, se escuchaba el sonido del viento contra los árboles y la sensación de paz del lugar. Una amiga visita a otra dándole una sorpresa, un amigo se despierta luego de pocas horas de sueño, un amigo sale a correr encontrándose con otro. Y otro amigo, se prepara para un acontecimiento importante…"_

Una sonrisa surcó en su rostro, le gustó lo que había trazado en el libro. Le causaba gracia y le parecía una buena manera de despistar al lector.

El café comenzaba a enfriarse, al punto de ser "intomable" (como bien decía Taichi) para el rubio.

Dejó de escribir, mejor era hacerlo con la cabeza fresca.

**~~.~~**

Ese día, Takeru se levantó con un pequeño dolor de cabeza, fue a la cocina observando que su madre preparaba café.

—¡Hijo, se te han pegado las sábanas —comentó, mirándole.

—Lo sé, es que me quedé hasta tarde escribiendo… —se sentó en la mesa, esperando el desayuno. —Dame café…cargado o negro, lo que sea.

—Eres muy joven para tomar café —murmuró su padre, dándole una taza con chocolate caliente en su lugar. —No deberías estar esforzándote tanto, hijo —dijo su madre, sentándose en frente a él.

Takeru rodó los ojos, ahora su madre también le decía cosas.

—Lo sé, pero si no me esfuerzo no conseguiré resultados. Además, siento que mi bloqueo mental ha llegado por fin a su fin.

Natsuko hizo un gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Takeru, era el clásico gesto de "no estoy de acuerdo con tus palabras pero no diré nada porque es inútil contigo".

Después de desayunar, Takeru volvió a su dormitorio, decidido a seguir escribiendo.

Una vez hubiese llegado a su cuarto agarró el libre y la pluma y releyó su escrito. Asintió con la cabeza en una sonrisa, sí, seguía gustándole lo que escribió.

Confiado en que su mente no volvería a traicionarlo pero de pronto, su teléfono celular lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y atendió.

—¡Hola, Davis! —saludó con buen humor.

—_¡¿Qué onda, T.K?! ¿Quieres salir? _

—Lo siento, estoy ocupado.

—_Je, ¿con el libro, verdad?_

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—_Kari nos lo contó, así que te dejo, ¡suerte! Recuerda que a la tarde nos juntamos, ¿eh?_

Takeru ladeó la cabeza, sorprendiéndose por eso.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —pestañeó confundido.

—_¿Cómo? ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Recuerda que mañana es el concierto de la banda de tu hermano!, ¿no me digas que lo has olvidado?_

Si Takeru hubiese estado bebiendo algo, inmediatamente lo hubiese escupido. ¡¿Cómo es que había olvidado aquello?!

—Oh, Dios, ¡qué tonto soy!

—_Eso te pasa por andar metido en los libros, muy bien, te dejo. ¡Adiós!_

—Adiós —y se cortó la llamada. Dejó el teléfono en la mesa y soltó un suspiro.

Sólo escribiría un poco más y ya, se encargaría de su vida social que andaba siendo reemplazada por la escritura.

Sus manos volvieron a agarrar la pluma, que casi se le terminaba la tinta y empezó a escribir, ésta vez, dejando que fuese su mano la que se encargara, no su cerebro.

"_Una de las amigas, se encuentra confundida con sus sentimientos. Sus ojos miran por todos lados, encontrando una respuesta a lo que siente, mas, no la encuentra. Su amiga, a su lado la apoya, sonriéndole en todo momento._

_Otro de los muchachos está nervioso, no puede seguir con su trabajo, se frustra consigo mismo y se detiene por hoy._

_Una de las muchachas visita a su amigo, esperando poder compartir un tiempo de caridad con él…"_

Y así, fue describiendo cada escena que sus queridos personajes interpretaban hasta que un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró la hora y casi se desmaya de la impresión.

¡Iba a llegar tarde! Como alma que se lo llevaba el Diablo encaró para el baño, tomándose una ducha Express. Tan sólo tardando unos cinco minutos en el baño.

—¡No llego, no llego! ¡NO LLEGO! —se decía, mientras buscaba su ropa por toda la habitación, debía ponerse algo decente aquél día. Luego de encontrar algo que ponerse se cepilló rápidamente los dientes.

Y, finalmente, terminó llegando último al lugar de encuentro con sus amigos, un bar conocido de Odaiba. Todos los recibieron con una sonrisa y preocupados por su tardanza. Hikari se sentó a su lado.

—¡T.K! ¿Qué sucedió? Jamás llegas tarde —le comentó Hikari, mientras bebía su vaso lleno de Coca-Cola.

Takeru se avergonzó un poco y se llevó las manos en el cabello.

—Lo siento, estaba escribiendo…y se me fue el tiempo.

Hikari sonrió. —¿Usaste el libro que te regalé? —él asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, me ha ayudado mucho. Gracias…

—Me alegro —murmuró la joven, sonriéndole con ternura.

—¡Bueno, bueno! —gritó Taichi, llamando la atención de todos. Luego se irguió. —Como verán, mañana nuestro oxigenado amigo… —sonrió, todos supieron que hablaba de Yamato, rieron. Menos, claro, Yamato. —…tendrá mañana un importante concierto que decidirá qué tan malo es. ¡Así que! ¡Esto es por ti, rubio! ¡Salud!

—¡SALUD! —gritaron todos a excepción de Yamato, éste apenas y levantó el vaso que tenía e sus manos, bastante cohibido. Sus mejillas tenían un leve tono carmín.

Pero, Takeru miró algo más en el rostro de su nii-san. Y era que tenía unas leves ojeras debajo de lo ojos. Sonrió un poco, lo más seguro es que se hubiese quedado hasta tarde como él. Miró de soslayo, observando a Koushiro y a Jou, ellos también lucían cansados y con ojeras. Rió por lo bajo, al parecer los Ishida/Takaishi no eran los únicos. También notó el rostro contraído de Sora que miraba tanto a Taichi como a Yamato, y pudo ver cómo Mimi se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba.

Ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose qué pasaba ahí.

—Ay, esto de ejercicio en las mañanas —murmuró Taichi con una voz lastimera mientras se sentaba con sumo cuidado. —Aah, me duelen las nalgas —dijo sin pensar.

Lo más seguro, es que no pensó que aquello iba a ser el detonante para todas las risas de sus amigos.

—¡¿Qué te duelen las nalgas?! ¡Qué pedazo de puto! —gritó Yamato, burlándose de su mejor amigo y comenzándose a reír.

—¡Ey! No es chistoso —musitó Taichi, rojo hasta las orejas mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Pero sus palabras eran inmunes contra las carcajadas de sus amigos. Takeru, divertido por aquella ocasión que hasta pensaría escribirla en el libro.

Al final, la velada terminó muy bien para todos, se despidieron y retomaron para sus lados acompañados. Taichi, Sora y Yamato se fueron para un lado; Jou, Mimi y Koushiro para otro; Iori y Daisuke para otro; Ken y Miyako por otro, y finalmente Hikari y Takeru se quedaron todavía sentados.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos —pensó Hikari en voz alta, tomando la mano del rubio. Éste asintió.

—Sí, ya tengo millones de ideas en la cabeza —exclamó contento.

La castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Aún seguirás con eso? —él asintió como respuesta.

—¡Por supuesto! —¿por qué todo el mundo insistía con hacerle esas clases de preguntas?

—Bueno, esperemos que el resultado sea igual o mayor a tu esfuerzo —luego le sonrió, con esa sonrisa llena de luz que sólo ella tenía. —Sabes que te apoyo.

Takeru correspondió el gesto. —Gracias, sé que siempre puedo contar contigo.

**~~.~~**

El joven volvió a su casa pasada la una de la noche luego de acompañar a Hikari a su casa. Su madre lo miró atenta mientras pasaba por la sala.

—¡Hijo, pareces un muerto viviente! —exclamó Natsuko, acercándose a la velocidad de la luz y tomando a su hijo de la cara, revisándole.

—¡E-estoy bien, mamá! Sólo un poco cansado —respondió soltando un bostezo. Se alejó un poco de su madre y encaró para su dormitorio. —¡Buenas noches, mamá. Voy a dormir! —y dicho eso, prácticamente corrió hacia su dormitorio.

Su madre, soltó un suspiro. —Éstos jóvenes…

El joven Takaishi volvió a su dormitorio, dejó los zapatos (o mejor dicho los tiró) a un costado de su cama y quedó descalzo, se puso ropa cómoda y nuevamente tomó posesión de su libro. Para así luego recostarse en su cama, observó el buró que tenía a un lado y le sonrió a la foto que tenía de su novia.

Agarró el bolígrafo que tenía en la mesa y observó que éste era de tinta azul, hizo una mueca, no quería andar escribiendo con diferentes colores. Se levantó de la cama y buscó en el escritorio un bolígrafo de tinta negra, cuando lo halló lo tomó en sus manos y se recostó nuevamente.

Dejó el bolígrafo tocando el lugar debajo de donde terminó su última oración. Escribió "capítulo dos" y abajo siguió.

"_Los días siguen pasando, algunas cosas mejoran, otras empeoran. Pero jamás se quedan como están. Tres amigos rompen su tan preciada amistad, uno de ellos anda en perdido en su mundo. Y una amiga llora al no poder hacer nada para remediarlo, ¿algo triste le sucederá?_

_Por otro lado, hay uniones que se hacen más fuertes que nunca, cosas que se estabilizan y vuelven a la normalidad. Sólo para algunos."_

Y así, comenzó a describir el resumen que solía hacer primero antes de comenzar a ser más detallista con su escrito. Tardó bastante al hacerlo, miró la hora en su reloj que tenía en su buró y casi le da un infarto. De nuevo se había quedado tarde escribiendo, agradecía que pudiera descansar todo el domingo sin problemas y que tampoco tuviese obligaciones sociales con sus amigos, o al menos eso creía. Rió un poco, ya el libro parecía estar consumiéndole la memoria.

Al final, se quedó dormido.

**~~.~~**

—¡T.K, T.K! ¡Despierta! —unos ojos cobrizos fueron lo primero que é vio, pestañeó muchas veces y de nuevo, cerró sus ojos. Sintió otra vez cómo era movido.

—¡A-ah! ¡E-estoy despierto! —murmuró adormilado el muchacho. Ella le siguió moviendo y hablando.

—Tienes que despertarte, pasó algo importante —su voz se escuchaba muy seria, cosa que logró activar el cerebro del rubio.

Luego de un rato en el que el rubio se incorporaba en su cama, se llevó la mano a la cara y luego al cabello para finalizar con un bostezo.

—¿Cómo entraste?

—Tu madre me dejó, le dije lo que sucedía. Pero eso es lo menos importante, Mimi está en el hospital —aquello fue una cachetada en la cara del rubio, ¿había escuchado bien?

—¿Cómo? ¿Ella está bien? —no podía creer que su mejor amiga estuviese en una situación así. Hikari le tomó de la mano, dándole calor.

—No lo sé… —dijo, el gesto del chico se ensombreció.

—Debe ser una broma, ella es una persona m-muy sana…

—No fue algo de salud, T.K —se levantó y afirmó su agarre. —Vamos, T.K. Los demás nos están esperando.

Él asintió, más por inercia que por otra cosa. Se levantó de su cama y miró a la castaña.

—Espérame en la sala, que me ducho y salgo, ¿sí?

—Vale —dijo la chica, saliendo del cuarto del muchacho.

Y Takeru rápidamente comenzó a buscarse ropa y salió disparado para el baño, casi tropezándose con los muebles que en ese momento pensaba que obstruían su camino.

Ya en la ducha dejó que el agua le tocase y soltó un suave suspiro, le dolía la cabeza por pensar tanto, ¿cómo es que pudo pasar una cosa así? No lo entendía, no había lógica. Si Mimi era una de esas personas que jamás le pasaban cosas así, sí, quizás era medio torpe y descuidada, pero nunca nada como eso.

¿Y…por qué Hikari no le dijo qué le pasó a Mimi? Estaba tan asustado, sentía que temblaba pese a lo caliente que estaba el agua de la ducha. Era casi como si su alma hubiese abandonado su cuerpo.

Tardó unos quince minutos en salir de la ducha. Secó su cuerpo sin ganas y comenzó a vestirse, se puso unos jeans, una camiseta verde y unas zapatillas. Al igual se puso su gorro de siempre y tomó su mochila, miró a todos lados por si algo faltaba y por inercia agarró su libro verde y la pluma que a su lado, en la cama, estaban.

Corrió y bajó a las escaleras con toda prisa y miró que su madre y su novia estaban juntas, hablando en silencio.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que se vaya, los deben estar esperando —susurró Natsuko, yéndose hacia la cocina. —Llamen si hay alguna novedad.

—Sí —hablaron al unísono ambos jóvenes.

—Vamos, T.K —Hikari se quedó a un costado de la puerta, esperando a que el rubio abriera la puerta. Éste rápidamente se acercó a su lado y abrió la puerta, dejándola pasar primero y al final cerró con llave detrás de él.

Ambos tomaron el autobús para llegar al hospital donde estaba Mimi tardando unos quince minutos que para ellos fueron una eternidad en llegar.

Cuando por fin llegaron al hospital ambos muchachos se acercaron para hablar con la recepcionista.

—Disculpe, Mimi Tachikawa, ¿en qué habitación se encuentra? —preguntó el joven Takaishi, respirando de manera agitada.

—Oh, la señorita Tachikawa se encuentra en la habitación veintidós. Pero por favor, no hagan ruido —explicó la mujer, mirando la pantalla del computador.

—¡Gracias! —exclamaron ambos jóvenes y casi corrieron hacia la sala donde estaba su amiga, cuando por fin la hallaron pudieron notar que todos sus amigos se encontraban ahí además de Michael y los padres de Mimi.

—¡Kari, T.K! —exclamó Sora, acercándose a ambos muchachos. Su aspecto era lamentable, llevaba unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y se le podía notar que su voz sonaba ronca.

—Qué suerte que ya están aquí —ésa fue la voz de Taichi, él también parecía estar en las mismas condiciones que su amiga.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —ésa fue la voz de Yamato, todos lo miraron sin entender, había sonado tan duro. Takeru miró detenidamente a su hermano, parecía nervioso, casi asustado. Podía leer en sus ojos que necesitaba un cigarrillo.

—Disculpa, hermano. Estaba durmiendo. Kari vino a mi casa y me aviso… —se disculpó el menor, avergonzado. —¿Cómo está Mimi? —levantó la cabeza, observando a todos.

—Ella… —la voz de Koushiro resonó en el lugar, haciendo eco en el silencio. —No sabemos. Los doctores aún no nos han dicho qué pasará con Mimi, ni siquiera nos han dicho un "no se preocupen", ni nada. No nos dieron ni esperanza ni desánimo… —la voz del pelirrojo se hizo cada vez más baja, más susurrante, hasta dejar de escucharse.

—Pero, ¿qué le pasó? —interrogó el rubio con cierta impaciencia. Hikari colocó su mano propia en su hombro.

Yamato se removió incómodo en su asiento, Sora cerró sus ojos y Taichi bufó por lo bajo. El menor de los rubios no entendió aquellos gestos.

—¿Qué pasó, muchachos? —el tono de impaciencia se había escuchado más notablemente en Takaishi.

—Bueno… —la voz de Sora llegó a los oídos de todos los presentes que la observaron. —Nosotros: Tai, Matt y yo estábamos discutiendo… —Takeru en otro momento hubiese querido saber por qué los tres amigos discutieron, pero esta vez no era el momento. —Y Mimi estaba en medio, quiso tratar de calmarnos pero le contestamos de mala manera que estaba siendo una metiche y ella se….se puso mal…y e-ella… —en aquél momento la voz de la pelirroja quebró y pudo ver cómo Taichi pensaba acercarse a ella pero se contuvo. Vio a Yamato y notó que parecía entre disgustado y triste.

—¿Y qué pasó luego, chicos? —ésta vez fue la voz de la castaña la que interrumpió en el lugar. Se escuchaba asustada y preocupada.

—Ella…s-salió corriendo y un auto que venía en contra mano, y según nos informaron, borracho el conductor…la atropelló… —terminó el joven Yagami, apretando sus manos con fuerza, su voz había sonado dura y seria, no pareciendo la misma persona.

Hikari se llevó la mano a su boca y tembló un poco, Sora la abrazó, calmándola. Takeru, en cambio, se fue acercando hacia una de las paredes y dejó reposar su espalda. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, se sentía mareado, confundido; ¿de verdad estaba pasando?

—¿Por qué pasó esto? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes cuatro? —preguntó Hikari, hablando por Takeru.

—Mimi trató de calmarlos porque nosotros… —Taichi en ese momento calló.

—Nosotros nos enojamos con ella, pese a que Sora le había dicho que la acompañara… —ésa fue la voz del rubio mayor, que sonaba envenenada.

—¿Y e-estaban peleando por qué…? —Takeru aún tenía varias dudas en su cabeza, dudas que le atemorizaban.

Los tres muchachos callaron y miraron el suelo, avergonzados.

—Estábamos peleando por Sora…

—¡Ha sido su culpa! ¡Por su culpa m-mi hi-hija está! —ése llanto fue el de la madre de Mimi, se la veía devastada y es que, ¿cómo una mujer tan feliz de la vida podía llorar así…?

Keisuke sostenía a su esposa con fuerza, él temblaba también.

En ese momento algo en la cabeza del rubio había hecho "click", sin embargo en ese momento salió el doctor, parecía contrariado.

—¡Doctor! —Miyako se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se acercó al hombre de bata. —¿Y? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Podemos ir a verla?

El doctor ladeó la cabeza y asintió levemente. —Sólo no hagan ruido, ella está descansando…

Los muchachos asintieron con la cabeza y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible entraron al cuarto donde estaba Mimi. Ninguno daba crédito a lo que veía.

Mimi estaba acostada boca arriba, tenía sus ojos cerrados. Tenía una herida notable en la frente y varios raspones en la cara, su piel lucía pálida.

—M-Mimi… —Sora se acercó a su amiga, incorporándose a su lado, tocó con su misma mano la mano de la joven, la sintió fría. —L-Lo si-siento, Mimi… —sollozó la pelirroja, ocultando su cabeza en la cama donde estaba la castaña.

—Esperen, aún el doctor no nos ha dicho si se repondría o no… —la voz de Jou hizo su aparición, se ajustó mejor los lentes. —Si algo malo le hubiese pasado a Mimi el doctor ya nos lo hubiera dicho, es su deber —razonó.

Algunos parecieron estar de acuerdo con las palabras del joven Kido. Otros, aún no estaban convencidos.

Hasta que, finalmente el doctor hizo su aparición. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y suspiró.

—Bueno, chicos. Tengo…malas noticias… —ése fue el momento para lograr que todos se congelaran en su sitio.

—¿De qué habla, doctor? —se atrevió Takeru a preguntar, su voz sonaba dudosa.

—Bueno, la joven Mimi Tachikawa ha quedado…paralítica…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo ha sido posible eso, doctor?! —Miyako alzó la voz, molesta. Ken la detuvo poniendo su mano en su hombro, calmándola.

—Pues debido al mal golpe, señorita…

En ese momento el doctor comenzó con su explicación, pero ya Takeru no quería escuchar más. Tomó su mochila y salió de la sala, sorprendiendo a todos con aquella actitud. Pero sólo una persona fue detrás de él.

—¡T.K! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Por qué has salido como si nada?! —quiso saber Hikari, corriendo detrás del rubio.

Él se detuvo en seco, apretó fuertemente sus manos y habló:

—Fue mi culpa, Kari. Todo esto…ha sido mi culpa…

—¿De qué estás hablando, T.K? Me estás asustando…

—Mira… —sacó de su mochila el libro y se lo tendió. —Lee… —así lo hizo Hikari. —Yo provoqué esto, lo escribí y se hizo realidad… —de pronto, apoyó su espalda en una de las blancas paredes y cayó al suelo.

La muchacha leyó todo el escrito del rubio hasta cerrarlo. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, tomándole la mano.

—Si fuiste capaz de escribir esto…podrás repararlo… —la sonrisa de Hikari apareció, aquella sonrisa que destilaba luz y compasión. Aquella sonrisa que te hacía sentir que aún había esperanza.

—Tengo miedo, Kari… ¿y si no resulta…? Mira, yo jamás quise que esto pasara…

—Lo sé, T.K… ¿crees que no lo sé? —ella apretó el agarre. —Debes tener tu mente bajo control, si crees fervientemente en lo que escribes se logrará…

Él soltó su agarre. —Pásame el libro…

Ella obedeció para luego abrazarle. —Tú puedes, T.K. Yo creo en ti…

El rubio le sonrió ampliamente y sacó de su mochila su bolígrafo, abrió el libro en la página donde se había quedado pero no hizo más.

—Ah, no puedo hacerlo… —golpeó levemente su cabeza contra la pared, decepcionado de sí mismo.

Su novia le dio un abrazo, queriendo reconfortarlo. Porque le comprendía, aquello era el lamento de artista. Le sucedía siempre que quería sacar una bella foto y no se convencía de la misma.

—¿Por qué no puedes, T.K? —quiso saber la muchacha.

—Es que, ¡Kari! ¿De verdad crees que funcionará? ¿Y si lo que escribo tiene un resultado contraproducente? ¿Y si sucede algo peor o está lleno de incongruencias…?

—Pues…será tu deber darle sentido a lo que escribes, creer en ellas, hacerlas parte de ti y confiar en ellas y en ti mismo… —él sabía que tenía razón, ¡maldición! ¡Sabía que la tenía! Pero aún así él sentía su corazón encogido, tanto que podría sostenerlo en su mano propia mano.

—E-está bien… —el rubio suspiró, apoyó nuevamente la pluma en la hoja. Detrás de donde se había quedado.

Y de a poco, comenzó a escribir…

"_Se ha llegado el momento en donde cada uno tendrá que hacer acopio de fuerzas para seguir adelante. En donde el valor de cada uno se verá a prueba. En donde deben dejar atrás los rencores, mal entendidos y sentimientos negativos si esperan tener un futuro utópico…"_

Y así, terminó describiendo cada situación, lentamente, tardándose en hacerlo. Takeru dejó de escribir aquello y se lo mostró a Hikari.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó, un poco avergonzado. —¿Y si esto no sirve?

—T.K…no servirá si no crees en él… ¿o tú no me has enseñado que hay que creer y que no hay que dejar que la esperanza se pierda…?

Él sonrió ante sus palabras. Y por un momento una chispa de esperanza prendió su corazón, el rostro de Hikari se veía seguro, ¿por qué mentiría?

—Lo sé, tengo que creer…todo se solucionará…

—Sí…

**~~.~~**

—Ten cuidado, Mimi… —la voz de Sora ayudando a su amiga llegó a los oídos del rubio, que sonreía alegremente.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! Es algo por inercia —se disculpó la castaña, sentándose con cuidado en el sofá de la sala.

—Estamos muy contentos de que te estés mejorando, Mimi-chan —murmuró Ken, hablando por Miyako, ésta abrazaba fuerte a la convaleciente.

—¡Sí, mucho, mucho! —la joven de cabellos morados se le saltó una pequeña lágrima de emoción.

Takeru y Hikari sonreían ampliamente ante la escena que había alrededor de Mimi. Todos reían y parecían contentos, nuevamente.

—T.K… —la voz de Hikari llamó su atención y él la miró. Ella extendió su mano para tomarla. El rubio se levantó del sofá y ambos se dirigieron al jardín.

—¿De qué querías hablar, Kari? —preguntó, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras observaba el paisaje.

—¿No te ha parecido increíble? —interrogó la muchacha, sentándose de cuclillas, llevaba en sus manos su muy preciada cámara.

—¿De qué hablas…? —se acercó a su lado, mirándola con obvia curiosidad pintada en sus facciones.

—De la increíble capacidad que tiene las palabras…lo que se puede crear con ellas… —comentó la joven de cabellos castaños.

—Es lo que amo de ellas, tienen la capacidad de cambiar tu ánimo, de ser un refugio, estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas...de enseñarte… —Takeru tomó el rostro el rostro de la castaña y le besó dulcemente los labios, de manera lenta, suave; degustándola el sabor dulce de los labios de su chica. —Como tú haces en mí…siempre apoyándome en todo momento…por eso te amo…

El rostro ruborizado y sorprendido de Hikari fue tan divertido de ver que Takeru soltó una suave risa. En ese momento el rubio aprobaba la frase de "una imagen vale más que mil palabras".

Ella se acercó a él y correspondió el gesto, abrazándole.

—¿Así que soy tu musa?

—Lo eres, ahora y siempre…

**~~.~~**

—¡Ah, qué emoción! ¡Qué emoción! —gritaba una joven de largos cabellos castaños.

—Vaya, Mimi. Jamás te vi tan emocionada por un libro… —dijo Sora, divertida.

—¡No es cualquier libro! ¡Es el libro de Takeru-kun!

—Esto será emocionante. T.K debe estar muy orgulloso de sí mismo —opinó Iori, bebiendo un poco de café.

—Sí, ya su primer libro ha sido un éxito, imagínate éste… —opinó Daisuke, robándole el café a su amigo.

—¡Chsst! ¡Ahí viene! —Yamato apagó la luz y quedaron a oscuras.

—¡SORPRESA!

En el momento en que Takeru entró todos alegremente salieron de donde estaban y fueron a abrazarle.

—Felicidades, T.K…

—Sabíamos que podrías.

—¡Ya eres un escritor famoso!

**~~.~~**

Y ahora todos esos bellos momentos eran recuerdos, hermosos recuerdos que quedaron grabados en la mente y en los libros de aquél hombre rubio de unos cuarenta años que hacía mucho fue un joven que tuvo ilusiones y miedos.

—Querido, ¿de nuevo estás leyendo? —preguntó una voz femenina entrando a la sala, con una taza de café en sus manos.

—Lo siento amor, la lectura es adictiva… —ambos se sonrieron. La mujer se acercó a él y le tendió el café.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho cuál era mi parte favorita del libro? —su esposo la miró sin entender.

—Creo que no, querida.

—"_Y él…como tantos jóvenes soñadores cayó al suelo, sintiéndose derrotado. Pero la valentía infundada de sus amigos logró que su corazón bombease, que sus ojos brillaran, que su cuerpo volviese a tener fuerza…porque muy dentro de él sabía que aquello era lo correcto. Porque lucharía para que la inocencia volviese a inundar el cuerpo y la mente de los demás…para que el valor fuese el arma más fuerte de las personas…para que el amor y la amistad fuesen más importantes que el poder…para que la sinceridad fuese un tesoro…el conocimiento un privilegio y un derecho…y sabía que si quería aquella utopía no debía dejar que la esperanza abandonase su cuerpo…y todo sería con ayuda de la luz para que ésta volviese a brillar con más fuerza…"_

—No sabía que te lo sabías de memoria… —el hombre le tomó de la mano. Le sonrió. —Cada día te amo más…tu sonrisa parece adquirir más luz con el paso de los años…

—Es que, tengo a un hermoso hombre a mi lado que hace que siempre brille…

—Tú haces lo mismo por mí…

Y se quedaron ahí, juntos. Sin decirse nada más. Las palabras en aquél momento sobraban entre ellos. El hombre de cabello rubio observó su libro verde que se encontraba en una vitrina y sonrió. Miró aquella máquina de escribir con nostalgia. Cerró sus ojos, se imaginó todo un mundo de héroes, princesas, dragones y poderes. Pero, sabía que jamás cambiaría su vida al lado de la mujer que tenía a su lado por nada.

Él estaba bien así, no podía pedir más. Había cosas que mejor debían quedar en su mente, guardadas bajo llave…o debían estar en un buen, libro. Así lo creía.

**~~.~~**

¡Tarán! ¿Y lo soportaron leer? Los admiro xD. Debo decir que me ha costado horrores escribirlo, la idea ya la tenía lista, sabía qué quería. Pero me ha costado mucho debido a que no sabía cómo escribirle, se me pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza pero las saqué porque se me hacían excesivamente largas y pesadas, para colmo, sí, se me borró partes de lo que escribía. Horror.

Iba a poner en un momento que T.K se sentía como en un libro de Cortázar, mas, no pude. Ya no sabía dónde encajarle y demás.

Y la idea de un libro mágico que lo que le escribas se hace realidad, ¡siempre he soñado con tener uno! xD Recuerdo que algo parecido pasó en una telenovela argentina "Casi Ángeles" había hecho realidad mi sueño secreto, ojo, no es plagio ni nada de eso, tengo la mala costumbre de acordarme de todo al último momento…

Sin duda me sentí completamente identificada por Takeru en esta historia, ¿a qué ticker/escritor no le pasó? A mí me pasa siempre xD.

Bueno, a pesar de las muchas dificultades que tuve de escribir le tengo ahora un gran cariño a este fic. Ha sido un reto.

Por el momento no se me ocurre nada más qué decir. En todo caso, si mandan review y si me acuerdo algo les contesto xD

¡Bueno, es hora de huir! ¡Saludos a todas!


End file.
